


Moonlit Shadows

by VenTheWriter



Series: Moonlight Series [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Supernatural Elements, dead writer back from the grave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenTheWriter/pseuds/VenTheWriter
Summary: Second Year Uni has started for Furihata, and it's going about as perfectly as it could— classes were great, he'd fully moved into a new apartment with his friends, and he was pretty sure he was in a relationship?Then an unusual series of incidents occurs, making him question his sanity.(Hard sequel to "Under the Pale Moonlight" in the Moonlight Series, it's the only one of the four that must be read first.)





	Moonlit Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so look what I found in my docs from ages ago.

Let it be known that Furihata was not insane. He was totally normal almost to the point of where he’s boring. Just a totally normal life, living with his friends while going to university and kind of having a boyfriend? 

After the incident during the exam period he and Sei kept in touch. At first it was just calling him at 2am every now and then because he wasn't having a good night. Then they started texting. Kawahara said it was all the time, but Furihata was sure he was exaggerating. The two of them started meeting up for coffee and Sei started visiting the flat. Furihata's flatmates liked him maybe a little too much, really. Whenever Sei wasn't there either one of them would ask where he was or when the two of them were going to go on another date. The first time Kawahara asked that Furihata became a stuttering mess in bright red, to which he shook his head and patted Furihata on the shoulder. And then Sei kind of stopped leaving and started paying rent? Neither of them really said anything, but they shared a bed and held hands and… you know… stuff. _Jeez, Furi, you’re an adult. You can think ‘sex’ without imploding. _

Alright, so they were one-hundred-percent dating but they had never really made it official to start with. Just one day Furihata was talking to a friend from class and as he was leaving he said, “I’m sorry but I need to go meet my boyfriend at The Blend, see you next week!” The moment he turned around he immediately realized what he had said and short circuited. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t at the top of a small flight of stairs. His mind went blank, one foot tangled in the other, and then he was lying in a bundle on the concrete and his classmate’s hands were hovering over him while sounding extremely worried. Luckily he only had a bit of wooziness and a few bruises, including one on his cheekbone that was pretty sore. Despite his friends worrying, he just brushed him off and headed to the campus coffee shop, mumbling that he’d see him next week. 

Did Sei think of them as boyfriends? Or were they just friends with benefits? Like, they were living together and everything, but Sei mentioned that his father probably wouldn’t approve and he had never really called him his boyfriend before and he’d never called Sei his boyfriend before that moment and they’d been dating-not-dating for a few months and now Sei living with him like they shared a bed and that’s a pretty big step and it wasn’t really that presumptuous—

He didn't realize when that he'd actually made it to the coffee shop until he looked up and locked eyes with Sei. Sei’s eyes flickered down to look at his cheek and his entire face went dark. The reaction made Furihata balk because what if Sei’s freaky mind reading powers were actually real and he knew that he was questioning their relationship? 

Then his cheek throbbed and he remembered _oh, I just fell on my face down a flight of stairs._ Furihata winced, raising his hands defensively and rushing over. 

“Okay, don’t freak out,” he said as Sei leapt from his chair and cupped Furihata’s face with both hands, most fingers cupping along his jaw while his thumbs gently brushed his cheeks. The one over his bruise sent a slight ache through his head.

“Who did this?” Sei asked, and Furihata could feel the pent up fury in the way the tips of his fingers pressed into his skin. If this were months ago he would have felt a thrum of fear at how intense and utterly focused Sei was. But now all he felt was a whole ton of embarrassment for the entire situation and a touch of flattery. After all this was the Akashi Seijuro looking prepared to turn this campus upside down for his sake. Even though no one actually did anything. Furihata immediately felt his face heat as he put his hands over Sei’s to gently try to pry them off.

“I said not to freak out,” Furihata chided, and the happy heat turned into a twisting stomach. “I, ah, wasn’t paying attention and fell down that small set of stairs outside the Nakano Building and… Oops?”

Sei stared at him unblinking until Furihata rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Thanks for being worried, though,” he added. He scored himself a few points when he noticed Sei’s neck flame up. 

“Be more careful next time, okay?” Sei mumbled before going back to his seat. Furihata sat across from him, pulling the black coffee Sei had already bought for him to his lips and feeling only a slight victory from being late. It was at a perfect, non-scalding temperature. 

Sei took a sip of his own fancy coffee drink before asking, “So what distracted you so badly that you fell down stairs?”

Perfect temperature coffee immediately got sucked down the wrong pipe and Furihata hacked. The bruise on his cheek ached as he tried to cough it back up. _Code red, Furi, code red what do you tell him?_ What if he really didn't think they were boyfriends? Honestly he didn't even know why the stupid word mattered to him so much. He liked his relationship with Sei as it was. Nothing was really going to change if he asked. Unless Sei thought they they were only friends with benefits and then he might get weirded out by his question and end it and _ please don't mess this up is a stupid word really worth it? _

“Furi,” Sei was tense, leaning forward in his seat and reaching across the gap of the table. “Did something really happen? Did someone push you?”

“No, no,” Furihata choked, regaining his breath and finding interest in fiddling with the plastic lid of his cup. “I just. I told my friend that I was going to see… my boyfriend, and—”

“Did they push you?” Sei said, looking ready to leap out of his seat and storm off to hunt down his classmate. Furihata immediately stopped him with a chorus of “Nononono”s and put his hands over Sei’s to calm him.

“It’s just,” Furihata’s hands slowly retreated back to his own cup, which he pulled closer to his chest, eyes following the trail of a pen scuff on the table. “We’ve just, ah, I mean… We are, right? Boyfriends?”

Sei just stared at him. Furihata wasn’t looking, but he knew that Sei’s brow was slowly lowering. _Oh boy oh boy oh boy._ He has no idea what Sei was thinking. Was that too forward? He was right, right? Maybe he wasn’t? No he definitely was. Right? Oh jeez, Sei probably thought he was an idiot.

“You’re an idiot.”

Yup, there it was. Furihata winced. Sei was probably frowning or scowling, this was totally a friends-with-benefits thing which actually made a lump form in his throat and his bruises ache a little more and he should probably just leave now—

He got up to do just that, stammering incomplete words that just kept spilling from his mouth he was just so stupid– only to get wrapped up in a set of arms and have Sei’s head scoop under his downturned face for a kiss. Furihata froze, arms still stiff at his sides and his eyes going wide for a moment before they slipped closed. Sei grinned into his mouth, pulling back enough just to part their lips, and pressed his forehead to Furihata’s.

“I could hear you freaking out from across the table,” he mumbled. “Of course you’re my boyfriend. We’ve never brought it up, but I assumed we both just… knew? Was I not being clear enough in my affections?”

“Ah– no, nope,” Furihata’s hands fluttered around their heads before settling on Sei’s cheeks. “I just, you know, didn’t realize we never did the whole ‘make it official’ kind of thing.”

“Are you concerned that our friends don’t know? Because I’m sure after Kawahara came home early one night—”

“Ooookay I get it!” Furihata’s face went bright red. He tilted his chin forward for another small kiss, but stopped when he noticed the draw of Sei's brows. Sei pulled away completely, letting Furihata's fingers run down the sleeve of his jacket.

"Did you not want to be in a relationship?" Sei's voice was quiet, similar to that night from months ago when they had their actual first conversation. "I didn't mean to force anything on you so if–"

Furihata's hearing must have gone fuzzy for a moment. Did Sei think after all this freaking out that he was feeling forced? Really? He jumped at him, looping his arms around Sei's chest and only slightly failing at kissing him firmly. Sei stiffened in his hold before relaxing into it and winding his arms around his neck.

"You're an idiot," Furihata mimicked, making Sei grin and blow a puff of air at him. They were suddenly made acutely aware that they were standing in the middle of a cafe when someone across the room wolf whistled. Both of them blushed before disentangling themselves from each other. Furihata still reached down to grab his hand though, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. “Thanks,” he added

“Everytime,” Sei promised.

A few days later he mentioned the moment to Kawahara and Fukuda while they were having a game night. They were all quite a few drinks in, so it was more like Furihata drunkenly whined about the whole mess while Kawahara and Fukuda nearly passed out they laughed so hard. Sei just chucked and tried to clumsily pull Furihata into his lap, which would have been cute if he knew it wasn’t a ploy to get him to accidentally veer off Rainbow Road and steal his victory, seeing as the other two were now completely out of the running.

It was the next morning that Furihata pinpointed as the moment that things started to get weird. His hangover was minor, thank goodness, and he was going to go out and pick up breakfast from the place down the road for the others, who weren't doing as well. He was all ready to go, but could not for the life of him find his left shoe. The right one was at the front door like it was supposed to be, but the left was gone. He racked his groggy memory for any kind of clue to if he'd done something with it. 

Did one of them grab it last night for some reason? Maybe Fukuda was playing a joke on him? He turned the entire living space upside down and even checked the kitchen cupboards. Nothing. He gave up and just wore Sei's left shoe. If he cared then he'd probably be placated by the breakfast offering. It wasn't until Furihata was slouched in the restaurant waiting for his order to be done that he realized that he probably should have worn both of Sei's shoes.

Next it was his notebook. He was running late for class as it was and just needed to scoop up his book and catch the train. He thought that he had left it on the desk in his room, since he and Sei were doing some studying the night before. But, after five of the most stressful minutes of the week, he found it under the couch. How it got there he didn't know, but he didn't have much time to think about it in his mad dash out the door.

The fifth time was his dinner fork, the eighth time was his wallet while going out for dinner with Sei, his eleventh was his watch, and by the fifteenth he realized that maybe he was losing his mind. The latest was a printed rough draft for a paper he'd asked one of the teaching assistants to go over with him. It contained numerous corrections that they'd put in it after an hour of review, but now he couldn't find it. He'd tossed it on the couch as he went to grab his laptop from his room to actually make the corrections, and when he came back it was gone. 

A chill clawed it's way up his spine and curled around the back of his neck, accompanied by a heavy knot setting itself in his stomach. He ignored both feelings in favour of flopping face down onto the couch and groaning into the cushion, letting his hands hang limp over the armrest. Maybe he had that thing that old people got that made them lose things? Maybe university was finally getting to him? He didn’t think he was that stressed. Classes were harder, sure, but with some help from Sei he was on top of his assignments for the first time ever. Rent was also less of an issue because now four of them were paying. There was literally nothing he could think of that would cause stress enough for it.

“Are you alright, Furi?”

Furihata’s stomach leapt to his throat at Sei’s sudden appearance, but he didn’t get up. Instead he grumbled louder and waggled his limp hands. He felt the couch near his chest dip and Sei’s hand rub the back of his neck. The grumbling quieted.

“So how did your paper go over?”

The grumbling returned tenfold. Sei laughed. Instead of letting Furihata wallow in his failing mind like he wanted, he wormed his way over and squished himself between Furihata and the back of the couch. It ended up being a terrible idea because he nearly shoved Furihata directly onto the floor. Luckily he flailed out in time and latched his arms around Sei, who was happy to pull back to keep him from falling off. Furihata furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, but Sei just grinned cheekily back.

“You’re the worst,” Furihata grumbled, inching a little closer partially to save himself from sinking too far into the cushion until he was on the floor and partially so he could worm a hand closer to fiddle with the collar on Sei’s shirt.

“So paper?” Sei ignored his complaint, but responded to his actions by curling a hand around his neck to toy with the hairs on his nape. It sent tingles down Furihata’s spine and he did his best not to shudder. But failed miserably. He also failed in ignoring how Sei completely noticed it and was doing his best to make it happen again.

“It went fine,” Furihata said. “She said my third and fourth paragraphs are all over the place and there’s a few places I need to fix my word choice, but my arguments are strong. The changes are easy enough I just… can’t… find it.”

Their faces were too close for Furihata to duck away, or for him to miss the paused movement of his fingers, the crooked grin and single raised brow look that Sei gave him.

“You can’t find it?” He teased.

Furihata nodded.

“Your paper?”

Another nod. Furihata’s face got warm and he hid it as best as he could by burying it into Sei’s shoulder. Sei could be a bit of a gloater when it came to school stuff, which Furihata was used to and could deal with easily. But honestly he had just been misplacing too many things lately and losing this paper was kind of just starting to become the straw that broke the camel’s back and why did his eyes feel so hot, oh no, he wasn’t about to cry over something like this, was he?

“You mean the paper that's sitting on the kitchen table?”

What? 

Furihata’s eyes widened and he jerked up to peer over the back of the couch into the kitchen. He realized that he wouldn’t have been able to see the table from where he was in the first place at about the same time that he realized that Sei was the only thing holding him up. His weight shifted and with a completely dignified screech he toppled backwards onto the hardwood floor. 

No way. No way his paper was in there he didn’t even go in there… right? He scrambled up off of the floor and leapt over the couch to reach the kitchen. He’d just come home and went through the living room to his room and came back. He put down his paper on the way by and—

Sitting there on the kitchen table was his paper, complete with the coffee ring stain on the cover page. His throat felt like it was closing on him and _you're not going to cry you're not going to cry why do you feel like you're going to cry?_

"Furi, are you okay?"

"I just... I don't... When..."

He was tired, he told himself. He was tired from stressing over this paper and he'd absentmindedly gone into the kitchen. That must have been it. It has to be because he couldn't handle the lump at the base of his throat and tingle in his palms and knot under his ribs anymore. He should just sleep maybe forever and not have to deal with losing things and forgetting things ever again.

"Furihata."

He jumped when Sei's arms wrapped around him, his vision filling with red as wordless comforting sounds were mumbled into his ear. He didn't realize he had been shaking until Sei's hand soothed the back of his neck, and an ashamed heat seeped into his bones, making him feel extremely noticeable and extremely small. 

Really Furi? You lose a few things and you freak out so bad that Sei has to hold you together? His entire body got warm and he felt his eyes start to well again. His knees were shaking so bad that they wanted to just fold out from under him. He was the definition of useless. He should probably just crawl under the bed and just not come out considering how path–

"Stop. You're doing it again."

Furihata blinked. He didn't know when Sei had pulled back to look him in the face, but now he could see the crinkle of his nose and the purse of his lips. 

"Sorry Sei," Furihata mumbled. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just... Forgetting things a lot lately."

"Like putting your paper in the kitchen?"

"And my putting wallet on the counter of the restaurant. And bringing my toothbrush into our room. And leaving the heat on after cooking. And..."

As he continued to just completely word vomit everything that's been going wrong he felt Sei's fingers intertwine with each other on his back and saw his brow start to sink. A new knot formed in Furihata's chest.

"... found my spoon in your shoe and you seem more concerned about this than you should be. You’re supposed to smile and nod and then say it’ll be fine and then we cuddle."

Sei blinked and shook his head, his grip tightening slightly.

"Apologies," he said quietly. "This just sounds very familiar, that's all."

Familiar? Furihata wracked his memory, wading through the slog of problems he just spewed to the conversations he'd had before with Sei and–

_“But at night I feel as if I’m being watched, and I sound like something’s in the room with me. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning some things are not in the places I remember putting them. Now, I know that there’s nothing there and any sounds are just the building, and that I probably did leave everything where I find it, but it’s the same as those people who are illogically frightened of spiders or needles. There’s nothing to be afraid of, but nothing makes it better.” _

Oh.

"Sei," Furihata said firmly. His knees were still straining to hold him up and he could still feel a tremor in his torso, but he shoved every bit of willpower he had into steadying his hands and setting his mouth into a firm line. One went to cup Sei's neck and the other to settle over his side. "This is nothing like that. There hasn't been any problems since you moved in. This is me being scatterbrained or something, okay? There’s no feeling of being watched. Maybe Fukuda's mad about me winning every game night and he's playing tricks. There is no ghost here."

Sei exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.  
"Right. Of course you're right."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"'There is no ghost.'"

"I'm not saying it."

"Yes you are."

"Furi, no."

Luckily for Furihata he had one trick in his arsenal that Sei could never say no too. He dipped his head down, let his brows drop, and jutted out his lower lip just a little bit. He realized afterward that it probably looked even worse because his eyes were still a little puffy.

"Okay okay!" Sei grumbled, tiptoeing up to kiss his forehead. "There is no ghost. Feel better?"

"You know, I do feel better. D'you feel better? I hope so, because you're going to help me edit my paper."

His paper edited to perfection and successfully handed in, Furihata, feeling a million times lighter, decided to treat himself. The Blend had a Deluxe Chocolate Dream. Unfortunately for him Murasakibara wasn’t working so he wasn’t going to get a free small coffee to go with it. Even more unfortunately for him, he didn’t have his wallet, so he wasn’t going to get it in the first place. His heart sank, leaving him staring across the room from his table, past the glass of the display at the heavenly dessert that was so close but so far away.

He’d been having such a nice day too. He’d been up late last night getting the last of his work done, but he didn’t have to be up early since it didn’t have actually have to be handed in until later in the afternoon. The sleep-in felt wonderful, and he woke up around noon to the smell of well-done eggs and very crispy toast, courtesy of Sei. He was in no rush to get to campus and even walked Sei to his class. He didn’t even mind carrying their gym bag around because he was just going to hang around the cafe and drown in chocolate for a few hours before meeting up with everyone in the gym for a few pick-up games. But apparently the universe decided it was too much nice in one day. Why couldn't Murasakibara be working? It would've been easy to beg for an I-Owe-You-My-Worthless-Existence-For-The-Godliest-Of-Baked-Goods from him. Maybe if he stared at the Dream from his seat for long enough one of the baristas would feel awkward and just give him one…

“Furihata-kun.”

His heart leapt to his throat and his knee jerked up and banged on the underside of the table. He had no idea when Kuroko had sat down across from him, but he had one too many drinks in front of him and _was that a Deluxe Chocolate Dream Kuroko doesn’t even like chocolate._

“Kuroko,” he stammered. “What’re you doing here?”

“I am always here after class,” he replied, sliding the Baked Perfection and a small disposable cup of coffee across the table. “I noticed you forgot your wallet. It’s very strange for you to do.”

Furihata almost burst into tears.

"Kuroko, you are the light of my life."

"I am flattered, but I suggest you don't let Akashi-kun hear you say that."

"He'll understand."

They sat in silence while Furihata devoured the Chocolate Dream piece by tiny, chocolatey piece. Kuroko just sipped on his vanilla monstrosity, looking from him to the other people in the cafe. Once Furihata was left to mournfully press the remaining crumbs into his finger to get the last of the perfection into his mouth, Kuroko asked, "What's wrong Furuhata-kun? You seem to have not been in the best of spirits lately."

For a moment he was surprised that Kuroko noticed. He didn't think he was acting very differently, at least outside of the apartment. But then he remembered that this was Kuroko, who would throw a charger at Kagami thirty seconds before his phone died, or who would know just what to say to keep Aomine from getting too riled up in a game.

"I've been having a hard time keeping track of things," Furihata shrugged nonchalantly, despite the knot that jerked in his gut as he said it. After breaking down with Sei it was much easier to casually mention this problem, although as he told Kuroko about some of the things he’d been losing he didn’t go into detail about them. He also didn't feel bad bringing up Sei's ghost concern while he explained how he talked to him about it, since Kuroko knew about it anyway.

"I assured him it wasn’t a ghost or anything, though," Furihata added. “He’s been doing really well and I don’t want him worrying about it again.”

"Hmm," Kuroko hummed. "This does sound more like Akashi-kun' ghost, though. Furihata-kun might get frazzled sometimes but it must be unusually bad if you are this worked up about it."

Furihata hung his head and sighed. "Yeah, it's really weird. It’s almost too bad that there's no ghost, yeah? Then maybe I wouldn't think I was losing my mind."

"Oh no, Akashi-kun is most certainly haunted."

"Yeah, I– wait."

Furihata stared. Kuroko took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Akashi-kun is haunted. Last year his apparition kept trying to pack our bags in the morning. I am not sure if you have ever tried to do Japanese Literature with an accounting textbook, but it is not easy."

Furihata blinked. Was... he being serious? It was understandably hard to tell with Kuroko sometimes.

"It... packed your bags?"

"Yes. I started to leave my books lying around the room to distract it. It likes to organize. I suggest leaving things out for it to tidy."

"To tidy... I'm sorry, you've lost me."

Kuroko looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and he had no idea how Furuhata didn't understand.

"You are not being forgetful. Akashi-kun's ghost is acting up for some reason, and it appears to not like you."

When Sei first came to him all those months ago in the dorm, he himself had said he knew it was just his imagination. "Stress," he’d added later on, "probably from... my Mom." Furihata added 'Father's oppressive expectations' to that factor, but never out loud. Either way, ever since Sei started staying over at the apartment his problem had been getting better. He slept like the dead, he was less nervous at night, and he stopped misplacing things as much. It put him in much better spirits. He was becoming more and more accepting of the fact that that it was stress making him a little loopy and not a ghost like he kept thinking. When it stopped being a worry that consumed him, most of the time it stopped being an issue. 

What Furihata had learned while helping him with this was standing in complete opposition with what Kuroko was saying, and he didn't like it.

"I see that Furihata-kun does not agree with me."

Furihata started, jerking the dessert paper under his fingers roughly across the table. He hadn't realized his gaze had drifted down to the table until he looked back up at Kuroko. He couldn't tell if he was getting the 'my apologies' look or the 'of course I am right' look. Maybe it was both.

The corner of Furihata's mouth dropped. "Are you really not playing another trick?"

Kuroko nodded. "Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun are my friends. I do not like to see my friends suffering."

Furihata's tongue tingled. There were a lot of thoughts jumbling in his head and the confusion made the back of his throat tense up. On the one hand, Kuroko was insane. Completely and utterly off his rocker, for thinking that Sei was actually haunted and that the ghost was messing with him. Ghosts weren't real. There was no ghost. It was a ridiculous and nonsensical idea that could actually make things worse for Sei.

On the other hand, Furihata was also an idiot that was also maybe kind of considering it, just because of who was telling this to him. It could have literally been anyone else, bar maybe his mom, and he would have blown it off entirely. While Kuroko was usually more blunt that honest, and he was infamous in the dorms for pulling of the most irritating stunts in the history of the university, he was also probably one of the most trustworthy people Furihata had ever met. He always admitted his tricks, and they were never anything that could be… well… this. So even though it was against everything he'd been saying to Sei— counterintuitive, counterproductive, and about fifty other counter-words— he found himself kind of sort of wondering what would happen if Kuroko was maybe right.

He took everything back. He was totally insane. He moaned and let his head smash onto the table, arms wrapping over it. Unfortunately the jolt of pain in his forehead did nothing to help.

“Okay,” he muffled into his arms. “Say there was a ghost.”

“There is.”

Furihata peeked up, eyes flat. “Right. How could I talk to it? Do I need to get one of those ouija boards?”

“Furihata-kun is an idiot.”

“Hey!” Furihata jolted up with a full-on scowl. “I’m trying here! You say there’s a ghost haunting my boyfriend and I just want to find out how to make it go away and I actually think I’m insane.”

“Just leave it be, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko advised. “It will get used to you eventually. I dealt with a similar problem last year. Akashi-kun’s apparition gets nervous when people get close to him. Just ignore it and the problem will take care of itself.”

“Is that why you smelled like chocolate all the time?”

Kuroko actually shuddered. “Please do not remind me. My scarf is still in quarantine.”

They got off topic from there, but there was still part of the conversation that hummed in the back of his mind. He wanted to let it go. He wanted to just believe Kuroko and just let the ghost continue to do whatever it did since no one was actually getting hurt and he theoretically wasn’t losing his mind, maybe get a bookshelf and put all of the books out of alphabetical order. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Even as they met up with the others and switched to a million other topics of conversation, he kept going back to the fact, maybe if this was some insane alternate world, that he— that Akashi might not be crazy and now he just wanted to know okay? He just wasn’t sure how to do it. Would one of those spirit boards be best? Maybe he could just leave out a note. _Dear Ghost, why are you being so obnoxious? _

He did the next best thing. Instead of groping around blindly, Furihata decided to do some research.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only quarter-wrote and then outlined Chapter 2, but if there's enough interest I'll maybe get the inspiration to finish it?
> 
> Side Authors Note: Oh man, can I ever tell that this is my writing from years ago. Not in a bad way, per-say, but there's some interesting choices in here. Makes me realize that I've grown, at least, as an editor. I went in and cut out a bunch of pointless text, did some fiddling with the format, but I'm too lazy to do big re-writes I can see it needs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
